


as long as you're mine

by chaotic_carisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_carisi/pseuds/chaotic_carisi
Summary: There was no doubt in Sonny’s mind as Rafael leaned over to kiss his forehead, the scent of coffee lingering after he moved away again.This was the man he was going to marry.And today was the day he’d ask.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	as long as you're mine

Sonny’s leg bounced under the table as the question bounced around his mind. He knew how to ask, of course, he just had to wait for the right moment, and find the right words. 

“What’s wrong?” Rafael asked as he poured his second coffee of the morning.

Sonny looked up and felt his anxiety vanish as he locked eyes with Rafael. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” He said, and his leg relaxed. After 4 years, Rafael had gotten rather good at noticing Sonny’s habits, no matter what he was feeling. 

Sunlight streaked through the kitchen window and cut across Rafael’s face, making his eyes brighter and his features sharper. “Are you sure?” He asked, eyes glowing like emeralds in the sunlight. Sonny just nodded.

There was no doubt in Sonny’s mind as Rafael leaned over to kiss his forehead, the scent of coffee lingering after he moved away again.

This was the man he was going to marry.

And today was the day he’d ask.

Asking wasn’t the issue, in fact, Sonny would have proposed right now if he could have, but he wanted it to be special.

Sonny’s plan was to ask Rafael at the precinct, the place where they had first met. The only issue was getting Rafael to meet him there without sounding suspicious. 

Almost as if Rafael read his mind, he said, “How about I meet you at the precinct later?”

That was easier than expected, Sonny thought. “Sure, if you want to.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Rafael asked, quickly running his hands over his pockets, checking one last time that he had everything he needed. 

Sonny shrugged. “I just meant if you’re not too busy.” 

“I won’t be.” Rafael had cleared his schedule; he would only be going to the office to do paperwork and stay away from Sonny. 

“I’ll see you later then.” Sonny stood up, following Rafael to the door, leaning down to kiss him before he left. 

“Yes, you will.” Rafael muttered against his lips, only wishing it lasted longer. 

Sonny sighed as he shut the door behind Rafael, a mixture of excitement and anxiety filling him. 

He left the apartment himself 10 minutes later, a bounce in his step as he made his way to the precinct. It didn’t take him long to get there, his mind full of thoughts about the evening he had planned. 

He sat down at his desk, grateful to be out the cold, and started flicking through the file he had left open the night before.

“What are you grinning at?” Rollins asked, leaning against his desk as she handed Sonny a coffee. 

“What, am I not allowed to be happy?” He asked, taking the coffee with a nod. “Today’s the day, Rollins.” Sonny took a sip of the coffee then opened his desk drawer, reaching in quickly to pull something small out before closing it again. 

“What do you mean? What day, what’s happening?” He could almost hear the gears turning as Rollins looked from Sonny, to the small box he placed on the desk, and back to Sonny. “You’re proposing? Took you long enough.” She joked, nudging Sonny as she laughed. 

“You think?” Sonny worried he had left it too long, but he was also nervous that it was too soon. They had been together for 5 years, but another year wouldn't hurt. “Maybe it’s too soon, or too late. Maybe I should leave it for now.”

Sonny picked up the small velvet box and passed from hand to hand as Amanda placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine Carisi.”

“What if he says no?” 

The thought had been at the back of his mind since Sonny decided to propose. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Rafael said no. 

“Barba hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you since you first arrived, even when you had that ridiculous moustache. He’ll say yes.” 

Sonny had no idea how Rollins sounded so sure, but he didn’t dare argue with her. He slid the box into his pocket and turned his attention back to his paperwork. 

The rest of the day passed slowly; Sonny’s mind was so full of mixed thoughts that he barely did any work. Sonny finally heard the familiar ping of his phone, he didn’t have to check to know what it said, but he did anyway. 

Rafael was on his way to the precinct. 

In half an hour, Sonny would either be engaged, or single. 

Sonny stood up, unable to sit still, and began to walk around the room, circling desks and detectives as he tried to ease his anxiety. 

“Carisi, sit down, you’re making me dizzy,” Liv called as she left her office. “It’s going to be fine.”

“Does everyone know?” Sonny asked the room, looking pointedly at Rollins who just shrugged. “Great.” He muttered, leaning against the closest desk. 

He only had twenty-five minutes to sort his head out, twenty-five short minutes. It wasn’t long enough, but he didn’t exactly have any other choice. 

Before he could say anything else, Liv’s phone rang and she vanished into her office before reappearing a few minutes later, a worried look on her face. 

“We have to go,” She turned to Fin and Rollins, who nodded and began to leave, then turned back to Sonny. “You’ll be alright Carisi. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Sonny nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor, unsure of what to say. This morning he had been so confident, but now all he felt was doubt. 

Sonny lost track of time as he stood alone in the quiet room with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company. He was barely aware of how much time had passed until he heard the familiar ding of the elevator and footsteps moving towards him. 

“Sonny? What are you doing? Where are the others?” 

Sonny looked up, a smile spreading across his face as Rafael came to a stop in front of him. At this moment, all he knew was that he loved Rafael Barba, there was no doubt in his mind about that. 

“They’re on a call.” He said, and reached out to take Rafael’s hand. 

“Without you? Why didn’t you go?” Rafael asked, concern etched on his face as Sonny squeezed his hand gently. 

“I have something more important to do.”

This was it. 

Sonny straightened up, took a deep breath and began. There was no going back once he started. 

“Rafael, I have loved you since I met you. I love you even when you’re cranky in the mornings and you yell at me for messing up your paperwork. You’ve changed my life for the better and I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t want to have to imagine life without you.”

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box before dropping onto his right knee, suppressing a shiver as he made contact with the cold floor. 

He held out the box, his breathe catching in his throat as he asked the make-or-break question. 

“Rafael Barba, will you marry me?”

Rafael stared down at Sonny for a minute, then burst out laughing. 

“What? Why are you laughing, what is it?” Sonny felt his face burn red. He was down on the floor, and all Rafael could do was laugh? 

“Oh Soleado, it’s not you,” Rafael choked through tears of laughter. He reached down and pulled Sonny up by the shoulder. “Its just-“

Rafael reached into his own pocket, pulling out an identical velvet box. 

“I never thought in a million years you would propose first.” Rafael said, wiping his eyes. 

Sonny was speechless. He looked from the box in Rafael’s hand to the box in his own hand. 

“What does this mean, Rafi?” He asked finally, twisting the box between his fingers. 

“What does this mean? It means we’re getting married.” Rafael dropped his gaze to the floor, his own cheeks burning red now. “If you want to, that is.”

Now it was Sonny’s turn to laugh. 

“Of course I want to marry you.”

Sonny barely had time to react before Rafael had pushed him against the desk and kissed him. He felt the box fall from his hand as Rafael’s hand made its way to the back of his neck. 

“Hey, that was expensive.” He muttered against Rafael’s lips, but he made no effort to pick it up. 

“Shut up Mr Barba.” Sonny felt Rafael smile against him. 

“Why don’t you make me, Mr Carisi.” Sonny heard the gentle thump of another small velvet box hitting the ground as he felt Rafael’s fingers interlock with his own.


End file.
